


I Found You

by sweetbaby_1D



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:32:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetbaby_1D/pseuds/sweetbaby_1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a, not so well-to-do, openly gay, model, who, in all honesty, hates his job. So he never makes an effort to do much for his career. If it wasn't for the fact that he was absolutely gorgeous, he probably wouldn't even have a job. He's more often than not grumpy and bitchy and sometimes he doesn't do what he's supposed to.</p>
<p>Whenever money is low, Harry goes out and finds a man that's willing to assist him financially in exchange for a sort of relationship. After a few months, when he decides he's tired of his beau, Harry'll go out and find a new man. He never keeps anyone around for more than four months. He isn't fond of actual relationships, commitment, or clingy people. And hell, he's sexy as fuck and lots of men would be willing to waste money on him for any sort of contact. Harry knows this and uses it to his advantage!</p>
<p>Then he meets Louis Tomlinson, a very sexy, very rich, very sweet man. Harry can see that Louis is different, Louis wants more. And he kind of wants to give him more, but that goes against all of his morals. How will Harry handle his feelings? Will he keep Louis around for more than a few months? Can he keep up his guard, or will he finally let someone in?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Side Ziam. Maybe a little Nosh. Mentions of Eleanor Calder, Perrie Edwards, and Lou Teasdale. Drinking, smoking, boyxboy smut.

"Uh... Oh, yeah, just like that baby." His small hand gripped my curls tighter. His ice blue eyes were trained on my green ones the entire time. He nudged my head down lower on him, each time moaning my name in his angelic voice. "Harry... Harry.... HARRY!"  
~  
"HARRY!" Get the fuck up, you idiot. Your damned phone's been ringing like hell and that fucking noise is annoying! GET UP!" I woke up to Jonathan yelling, nudging my head not so gently with his hand, and the horrid Marimba music emitting from my phone. Oh how I despise that sound.  
I reach out and grab the phone off of the nightstand and press talk, not bothering to check the caller I.D. The only person who'd be calling me this time of morning (6:30 am, to be exact) is my agent sending me to a shoot location or something.  
"What? Why do you always come up with things for me to do early in the morning?" I sigh.  
"The early bird catches the worm, Mr. Styles. Maybe you'd actally have a nice career and be better known if you would just cooperate with me. Now, you have a appointment with a representitive from ASOS at 9'o clock. You need to be at their offices by 8:30 or else they'll go on to the next person. There'll be a car infront of your flat in twenty minutes, that'll give you enough time to stop for breakfast or anything. Dress presentable Harry, show them that you're serious about this and really want to work with them."  
"But I don't want to work with them. And I could care less about this. They're just gonna drop me after a while like always!"  
"Not if you actually do your job Harry! Just go! Time is money, something of which you need!"  
"Nope. Got that right here." I said, rolling my eyes and lightly running my fingers down Jonathans arm halfheartedly. I'd been 'with' him for about 3 months and things were beginning to get a bit to serious for me. Not to mention he was rather rude. But I still needed him at the moment, so I couldn't cut it off just yet.  
I was about to say something else when I heard the phone click and realized that I'd been hung up on. Prick.  
As of this morning, 'Marimba' will never again be my ring tone.  
"Who the fuck was that calling at this time of morning? That your little boytoy?" Jonathan sneered at me.  
I rolled my eyes and got out of bed, walking to the bathroom and closing the door before I spoke again. "You know damn well who it was Jonathan. Why do you do this every single time?" I stopped talking to brush my teeth. I was just rinsing my mouth when the bathroom door opened and I turned to see him in the doorway.  
"I know baby, I'm sorry. It's just, you're so perfect and pretty and there's alot of guys out there who want you. And I don't want you to want them. I want you all to myself." I could hear the sincereity in his voice, and it threw me for a loop. Jonathan knew that this wasn't anything more than what it was. The day we'd met, I'd told him that I wasn't looking for a serious relationship.  
~flashback~  
I walked into the music store and started scanning the aisles for anyhting that caught my eye. I walked slowly up and down the narrow pathways and after about five minutes of mindless wandering I heard a bell ringing. He looked up to see a attractive guy, no taller than six feet, rather skinny and lanky, with frizzy red hair cut short, and dull grey eyes.  
"Need any help, mate?" He asked. His voice was hoarse and nasaly. He walked up to me and stood rather close.  
"Uh... maybe, but I think it'd be better for an actual employee to help" I replied, kind of harshly, as I backed away. I wasn't trying to be rude, but he reeked of cigarettes and cheap cologne.  
"Actually, I own this place. You look kind of familiar. Where've I seen you before?"  
I took yet another step back before answering, "Maybe in a few television of magazine ads. I do a bit of modeling here and there."  
His face lit up when he remembered. "Harry Styles! I knew I'd seen you before. I'm Jonathan Mccoy, by the way." He smiled and added with a wink, "You're even more attractive in person."  
"Thank you," I mumbled. I turned to walk further down the aisle but stopped when I heard footsteps behind me. "Can I help you?" I asked without turning around, kind of annoyed.  
"I thought I was the one suppossed to be helping you?"  
I blushed a little and cleared my throat. "I don't actually need help. Just skimming, hoping to find a good cd to buy for my car. But thanks anyway."  
"Well then maybe you can help me?" He laughed when I raised a quizzical eyebrow. "I was looking for a nice guy that I could possibly have dinner or something with later? Y'Know, maybe get his number?"  
I scoffed, but had to admit, he was persistent and sort of adorable. "Uh, well, all the guys I know are taken. But maybe I can help you with that problem personally?" He wasn't really my type, but he owned a music store so he must have money. And I need money.  
"Fantastic! Here's my number." His face was lit with joy as he called off his number and I put in my phone. When he was finished I called him so that he could have my number as well.  
"Okay, cool. You should know though, I'm not looking for anything serious. I just need a little help financially and a little fling. If you're looking for anything more, then I'm not right for the job..." I wanted to be straight forward and not get his hopes up but I didn't wanna scare him away, he could be useful.  
"That's cool. I have enough money to keep us both happy for a while, and I'm not into relationships either, so we're good!" He beamed. "So. I'll call you tonight?"  
"Sure." I said, and walked out of the shop.  
~end flashback~  
And three months later, here we were.  
"Uh..., yeah okay. I gotta get ready for this thing with the ASOS rep." I said, pushing past him, walking into my closet. I could see in his fcae that Jonathan knew I was trying to get out of this conversation, and I was thankful when he didn't push it.  
"Yeah, okay. You want breakfast or anything?"  
I stand in front of the full length mirror to make sure I look okay, before answering him.I was wearing my usual black skinny jeans and v-neck with my favorite brown boots. And I look amazing, as usual. "No. I'm gonna get the driver to take me to Starbucks before we head to the place. Thanks though. I'll be back later." I say, running out of the door before he can stop me.  
I get outside and sure enough, the black car is waiting for me, so I hop in the backseat.  
"Where to, Mr. Styles?" the driver asks. He's a really nice middle aged man and definitely my favorite of the company chauffeurs.  
"Starbucks, please. Then straight to the shop."  
It takes about twenty-five minutes to get to the nearest Starbucks and the entire ride, I sit in the back and think. Mostly about my life. My job. I'm not to fond of modeling. I thought it'd be fun but it's not what I was ecpecting. My relationships. Every few months I got a new guy to help me through, yet that was a main thing I hate about modeling, being used. I'm a hypocrite. But hey, everyone has their moments.  
"We're here, Mr. Styles." the driver announces.  
"Thanks. I'll be out in a bit. Want anything?" I ask. I get out when he gives me a no.  
While I'm walking up to the Starbucks enterance, I realize that it's really hot out at such an early hour. Today is the first day of the summer, and it wasn't going unnoticed. My curls were already starting to tighten from the humidity.  
I take in the sweet smell of the coffeeshop as I walk in the door. There's a short line, so I pull out my iPhone and start playing Candy Crush to pass the time. After about ten minutes, the lady at the front calls "Next" and it's my turn to order.  
"Hi. Can I get a veinte mocha cookie crumble and a spinach and feta breakfast wrap, please?" I say, pulling out a twenty dollar bill and handing it to her. "Keep the change."  
"Your number is 7392. I'll call it when your order is ready." She is a little cheery for this early and I ignore her flirtacious tone to the best of my ability.  
"Thanks." I say, turning around. I search for a nice spot to sit while I wait when I see them.  
The same ice blue eyes of the unknown man from my dream.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm standing here staring like an idiot with my mouth slightly ajar and my eyes bugging out of my head. I can't help it- I'm startled to see the same eyes I'd been dreaming about earlier. And I had no idea who this guy was. But I did know that he was beautiful: chesnut brown hair pushed up into a nice quiff, nice sunkissed skin, and of course, those damned blue eyes. I'm pulled from my crazy staring when he pulls out the empty seat next to him and pats it, coaxing me over to him. Seeing as in there aren't very many open seats and I am somewhat intruiged by this man, I head over to him.  
"Hello there. Saw you staring quite openly and just thought I'd invite you over. Plus, you're rather sexy." He says, a small smirk on his thin lips. Well, I'm just gonna assume he's gay. Makes this easy.  
"Uh.. y-yeah. S-sorry about that... It ju-ust felt like I-I'd seen you before... I was s-shocked a little." I stutter nervously. Then regaining my confidence when I realize what else he'd said, I add, "And thanks. You're pretty damned good-looking yourself. I'm Harry, by the way. Harry Styles." I say, putting my hand out to shake as I sit in the empty seat next to him.  
"Oh, believe me, I know who you are. Tomlinson. Louis Tomlinson." He says, shaking my hand. "What're you doing here though? Shouldn't you be doing something big and important?" He asks.  
"Uh, actually on my way to a meeting right now. Just stopping by to get some breakfast and a pick-me up."  
We sit and just talk about nothing for a while and I'm really starting to feel a ginuine fondness towards the man. His fringe looks feather soft and I just want to run my hands through it, his complexion is gorgeous, the stubble ion his chin is very well groomed, and his voice, which is a little to high for his age- I'm assuming about 22, still manages to send a shiver down my spine. He dresses a little to quirky for any straight male, but it fits him. He's wearing a tight black shirt, maroon jeans almost as tight as my own and rolled up at the ankles, a pair of black TOMS, and a dark gray beanie with only his fringe out. He looks like sex. I wish.  
I stop talking when I hear the lady call, "7392, veinte mocha cookie crumble and a spinach and feta breakfast wrap, your order is ready!"  
"That's me." I say, getting up.  
When I walk up to the counter, the lady continues her flirting before giving me my food. "So, there's no way someone as good looking as yourself is single, right?" she asks, batting her fake eyelashes. She was a pretty woman, but even if I wasn't gay, I still wouldn't date her. Her hair is bleached blonde and most of it is extensions, her black eye shadow is smeared about an inch thick abound her eye, her fake eyelashes are to long and heavy with mascara, she has to much bright red lipstick, and her spray tan is bright orange and uneven. Her uniform shirt is too tight to be wearing to work and unbottoned revealing her breasts, which look a little suspicious. And her pants are just as tight and low cut, showing the top of her thong and giving her a slight camel toe. And her voice was a mix between squeaky, nasaly, gravely, and husky- not the good kind either.  
"Uh, actually yes, I am. And I plan on staying that way for a while." I say, taking my things from her hand. "And I don't swing that way, sweetheart. I like cock." I whisper before walking away.  
"Had a nice little conversation with Barbie?" Louis asks when I get back to the table.  
"Yeah, no. She was basically just trying to get in my pants. She looked kinda irratated when I told her I was planning on staying single. Then her expression was priceless when I told her I liked cock. It took everything not to laugh in her face."  
"Hmm, so I guess I might as well stop trying then, huh?" Louis asks, amusement evident in his voice. But there's also something else I don't recognize and I decide to let it go.  
"Eh, I dunno. How about we exchange numbers and see, yeah?" I say, smirking.  
"Okay." He grabs my phone off of the table and goes straight to my contacts to add his number. Then he calls himself from my phone and saves my number in his own phone before handing mines back to me. Note to self: put a password on the damned phone, Styles. "There. Now we have each others numbers."  
"Wow. Okay. Well, I have to go now." I say, getting and grabbing my cup and getting ready to walk out.  
"I better hear from you soon, Harold." Louis says, a stern look on his face. "I'm not kidding, Curly. If you don't call me within a week, I'm calling you."  
Wow. He's serious. This oughta be fun.  
"Yeah, I'll call you! Bye Lewis!" And then I walk out without another word from either of us.  
When I get in the car, two things cross my mind. Damn this drink taste so good! And damn, Louis is a sexy beast and he can ravish me anyday. But he'll have to wait about a week!  
~  
Then the car finally pulls up at the ASOS building and I'm so wrapped up in thoughts of a sexy little man with blue eyes and chesnut hair and a perfect face and body with so many curves it puts Beyonce to shame that I only realize that we've made it when the driver calls my name rather loudly and snaps me out of my daydream.  
"Sorry. So sorry. Just thinking. Thanks for the ride." I apologize and get out of the car.  
"I'll be around the back when you're ready, Mr. Styles." And then he's driving away.  
When I walk through the door of the building, all I see is white. White walls, white ceilings, white floors, white furniture, and blinding white light. It's so bright and clean, not even a speck of dust floating around. It gives the place an angelic look and honestly sparks my interest, which is hard to do.  
Checking my phone, I see that it's already 8:25. I walk up to the sparkling white counter and wait for the guy behind it to notice me. Finally he lifts his head and looks me up and down.  
"Name?" He says, rolling his eyes in annoyance at being distracted from whatever he was doing on his phone.  
"Harry Styles." The amount of attitude in my voice reflects his own.  
"Ah," he whispers, recognition clouding his voice as he types away on the computer. After about a two minute wait he continues. "Ms. Edwards'll be with you and your partner in about thirty minutes."  
"Partner?! I'm here alone, I have no partner." I say, confused.  
"Your agent sent another man here and said the two of you were supposed to be working together." Following his finger, I see my best mate Zayn sitting in a chair reading a magazine.  
"Oh. Yeah. Of course. Forgot, sorry." I mumble before walking off and sitting in the empty seat next to Zayn.  
"Malik. Why was I not informed that you were gonna be here, too?"  
He looks up and smiles. His hazel eyes light up with fondness and the corners crinkle up like they always do when he's ginuinely happy.  
"Sup, Styles. Flanders said that the the rep we're supposed to be meeting with called him about ten minutes after he got off the call with you and said she needed another guy and that you needed to have some sort of chemistry with him. He said he chose me cause you hate virtually everyone else at the place."  
"Ned is an idiot. He should have at least let me know that I wasn't gonna be alone here. But at least he sent someone that wasn't anyone but you. Else this wouldn't end well."  
"You really don't like anyone else at the agency huh?" He asks, looking at me. When I nod, he continues, "Such a social outcast, H. So how is this gonna end with me?  
I scoff, "I guess I'll actually put in some type of effort, for you." I'd do basically anything for Zayn. He's been my bestfriend since we met when I was a freshman in high school. He was a sophmore, also the only openly gay guy in the school other than myself and we made fast friends. We got closer when we started dating about two months after we met. The relationship was good and lasted for our entire high school time. But then he graduated and I was only just starting senior year and we decided that we should break up but stay friends. And we did. Zayn convinced me to try out modeling with him when I graduated and our friendship only grew more. I started dating randoms and he met his current boyfriend, who he'd been dating for almost a year now.. And I really liked the guy, he made Zayn happy and never had a problem with our flirty friendship. He knew Zayn only wanted him and that I had no interest in Zayn romantically. "Anyways. You look sexy as hell today. And you're glowing." I say suspiciously. "What did he do?" I add when I see him blush. Zayn only ever blushes when Liam did something.  
"He said it Harry. He told me he loved me last night. He was so nervous and adorable. He called me and told me to come over to his house, so I did. And we were just sitting there, watching Toy Story for about the hundredth time and when he cried- like he always does- I held him until he was okay- like I always do. And then he just said it. I thought it was the most romantic thing ever." He beamed. My own facial expression matched his. I was happy for Zayn. He definitely deserved it. "That is, until he asked me to move in with him." And in that moment I swear neither of our smiles could possibly get any bigger. Except Zayns did. "And we made love when I said yes. Not sex, Harry. We actually made love! He held me so close and was so gentle and it was slow and sweet and the entire time he kept telling me how much he loved me. Last night was the best night of my life." The look of pure bliss and happiness on his face warmed my heart. And as happy as I was for Zayn, I couldn't help the small tug of jealousy low in my stomach.  
I masked the jealous tone in my voice with even more enthusiam. "That's great Zayn! So, you guys need any help moving your things? I'm available."  
"Nah. Liam said he'll do it while we're here and then when we get done to call him and we'll all go out to lunch. You available for that right?"  
The hopeful tone in Zayns voice is enough to make me agree, despite not wanting to intrude on their special day and my slight jealousy. "Yeah. That'll work."  
We sit there in silence, both captivated by our phones, when the guy from the counter calls for us. "Styles/Malik. Ms. Edwards will see you now."  
We both get up and walk through a door behind the counter. There we're met by a sweet looking girl.  
"Hi, my name is Eleanor. I am the stylist as well as Ms. Edwards personal assistant. First we're gonna go in and meet Ms. Edwards then I'll take the two of you back into the dressing room and we'll get you some clothes and Lou'll do your make up for the trial shoot. Normally I'd have do you're hair, but both of yours seem to be done perfectly already." She says with a sweet smile to match her voice. Then her smile falls a little as she continues, "Word of advice, be cautious of what you say and do around Ms. Edwards. She's not exactly nice or friendly. She'll bite your head off in a second if you get on her bad side, which isn't hard to do at all." She looks at us apologetically before picking her bright smile up yet again. "But good luck and hopefully things go well for you! Now follow me."  
Then she continues walking down a short hallway and stops in front of a tan door with a gold name plate that reads 'Edwards' and knocks.  
A harsh voice barks from inside, "Come in!"  
Eleanor slowly pushes the door open and gestures for us to walk in. This room is alot different than the first one. It's as monochrome as the first but now the color of choice is tan. It's slightly bigger and there is a more homely feel, a desk and chairs, a small sofa, and a mini fridge in the corner with a coffee pot on top. and a microwave in the other corner. Behind the desk is a pale woman with a fedora, tight clothes that shouldn't be worn for professional business, and way too much black makeup around her eyes and almost as much red lipstick. Her bleached blonde hair is falling from under her hat. She kind of reminds me of the girl from the coffee shop earlier. I don't even know the woman and already, I'm repulsed by her. This should be fun.  
"I'm Perrie Edwards, ceo of the ASOS Fashion Company. You may refer to me as Ms. Edwards." I open my mouth to introduce myself, but she interrupts me. "Look. This is a business deal. We aren't here to make friends. I already know the two of you, I did ask for you after all. So no need for introductions. Got it?"  
"Yes ma'am." Zayn and I say in unison.  
"Good. Have a seat. Now I have requested the two of you because you are two of the most physically gifted men in the agency. You're both absolutely gorgeous and extremely fit. You are also the most coveted gay models around. Many men send in to multiple magazines and websites and stores asking for the two of you. So I have decided to bring more publicity and consumers to my own company, with the assisstance of you all. That is if you are willing?" She says, looking between the two of us.  
Zayn is the more sensible of us, so I let him take the lead. "Well, Ms. Edwards, what sort of business deal would this be if we simply agreed to work with you without discussing how we benefit from this? And with that being said, what exactly do we get in return for our services here?"  
Ms. Edwards face contorts and I feel like we might not have this job to long. "Very well, Mr. Malik. But do let it be known that, of the hundreds of people that I bestow upon the honor of working with me, none have ever questioned me and I won't have too much of that. But, to answer your question, you alls starting salary will be between 1,000 and 2,000 per shoot with two shoots per month. You are entitled to the same benefits and oppurtunities as everyone else associated with my company. When I feel that you've earned it, your pay will increase and so will the number of shoots you do. Also, as your time here grows and I feel you have been doing well, you will be entitled to choose how many shoots you do and which of the various offers you want to accept. Your thoughts, Mr. Malik?"  
Obviously Zayn had struck a nerve by questioning her, because you could tell that there was already a slight tone of dislike when she spoke to him and it was like a snake in the room, as much venom that came from her mouth when she said his name.  
"I think that this is going to be a great oppurtunity for all of us. Just one more question though. What is the situation with dressing rooms? I don't mean to sound high strung and diva-ish, but neither my partner nor myself are comfortable being unncessesarily exposed around anyone other than each other. I guess what I'm trying to say is, if it is possible, can we maybe have our own dressing rooms? Or a joint room for just the two of us would be fine."  
"Wierd for models to not like showing of their bodies to everyone. Actually you were expected to share a dressing room with a few other models here. But I suppose you must negotiate to get things to work, right? So I will inform Eleanor to find the two of you a room that suits your needs and noone else but you two will have the privacy of that room."  
Ms. Edwards presses a button on her desk and then looks at us. "I just called Eleanor in to get you boys ready for the trial shoot. Before she comes in though, I must say: I feel like the relationship you two have is more than one suitable for the workplace. It's okay to be acquaintances, really good friends even, but nothing more. I don't know what Ned Flanders has allowed, but your relationship is to be completely platonic. No romance is to be involved. And you may have a platonic relationship with any of the other models if you please, but that is all. And your relationship with the other staff is to remain work friendly. Not even a platonic friendship. No association outside of work with anyone associated with this company unless they are models as well. If this rule is broken, you will be terminated. Do I make myself clear sir's?"  
And Zayn looks to me to respond because while he is the more sensible, I am the more bold. "Actually Ms. Edwards, while you do make yourself clear, I do not agree with this. How can I be comfortable working with people that I have no friendly connection with? The camera people and the stylists and makeup artists and all the people of that sort here... How can I be okay with being around them everyday if I don't see them as friends? So I am not entirely sure that I'll be able to follow that rule. The rest, sure. That one, probably not. Oh and Zayn and I are not romantically involved, but if we were, who are you to say we can't be?"  
Then there's a soft knock on the door and Eleanor pokes her head through.  
"Eleanor, find these boys a nicely sized, unused dressing room and make that theirs. Let everyone know that that room is to be used by noone other than Mr. Malik and Mr. Styles."  
"Yes ma'am." Eleanor says on her way out of the door, us trailing behind.  
"Oh, and Mr. Styles." Ms. Edwards calls out to me. "Remember what I said. While you are both in high demand and I am grateful that you've accepted the offer to work with me, I am still in charge here and you two will not have the ability to question me as you please without some sort of punishment. Since it's your first day, you will be excused. Don't let it happen again, Mr. Styles." She finishes when we turn back to her, spitting my name like it had a foul taste.  
I smirk and continue walking out of the door. We walk in silence for a while until Eleanor stops in front of a door.  
"Okay here we are. This is one of the largest dressing rooms we have and it just so happens to be available." She unlocks the door and we walk in. The room is amazing. It's a little smaller than the first room we were in but still a nice size. The walls are a familiar shade of blue, though I can't place exactly where I've seen it before. In the middle of the room, there's a big white couch with throw pillows the color of the walls. There are two big comfy looking white recliners on either side of the couch. In front of the couch is a square table made completely of glass and furthur ahead, closer to the wall, is a small cupboard with two shelves inside. Hanging from the wall, is a huge flatscreen television. Off to the front left corner of the room is a small refridgerator and microwave. In the back left corner is a nice sized area closed off by a white wooden door, which I'm assumung is the bathroom. In the rest of the back wall is a floor to ceiling mirror. "Does this work for you?" She asks both of us.  
"Hell yeah! It's amazing. Like, fucking perfect! But just one question. Where's the remote for the tv? I've looked everywhere and I don't see it."  
Eleanor laughs and says, "Actually it's a smart tv. You download an app on your phone and type in the specialized code that comes with the tv and whenever you open that app, your phone automatically becomes the remote! There are only seven in the world so far- they're still being tested- and we were lucky enough to get this one and you guys were lucky enough to get the room with it!" Eleanor laughs again at the look of wonder and amazement on our faces. Then her faces falls again, like it did before we walked into Ms. Edwards office. "What did you guys do that has her acting that way already? It's gonna be hard here for you guys, she hates you already."  
Zayn and I exchange looks a burst out laughing. When we finally calm down enough, I speak. "She seems like an evil bitch. She introduced herself then got snippy when we tried to do the same. Then got mad when Zayn asked her how we would benefit from this deal and it only got worse when he asked for us a seperate dressing room. Then she said that she thinks me and Zayn are more than friends- that road has been closed for quite sometime and he is in a comitted relationship, thank you very much. Then she said that we should only be friendly with models, nothing more, and not even so much as friendly with the other workers. So I told her that she can't really control who I decide to be in a relationship with or friends with and she got absolutely pissed! It was hilarious! I see you don't take well to that rule either since, and I'm just going by what's happening here, we seem to be pretty good friends already, yeah?"  
Eleanor chuckles before answering, "Yeah. That rule is dumb. I keep everything quiet though. I need this job and I actually love it- other than the fact that I work for the wicked bitch of the west. And yeah, I definitely think you two'd make great friends! Anyway, we need to get you guys ready for the photoshoot." Eleanor looked both Zayn and I over. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a black t-shirt, and brown boots. Zayn was wearing khaki pants, a light blue t-shirt with a gray button up shirt unbuttoned over it, and dark blue nikes. His hair was in his signature quiff. "You guys already look great! Now you only need the make up to balance out for the camera. So, I'll go get Lou- she's the make up artist, then I'll help Niall, the camera man, get set up for the shoot. You guys wait here and Lou will be here in a minute."  
Eleanor walks out of the room, leaving me and Zayn alone.  
"This is fucking amazing! Do you think this'll actually work out? I mean the job? Cause that lady is a bitch and if you're not comfortable here, we can go." Zayn asks, seriously.  
I don't even have to think about the answer. Zayn seems to like this deal and I would do anything for my best mate. "Of course."  
"Harry. You forget I've known you for years. I know when you don't like something and I don't want you to be unhappy doing this." Zayn says, putting an arm around my shoulders.  
I turn and put my hands on his waist and he wraps his fully around my neck. "You're right. You do know me. But I also know you. And I know you wanna try this out. If I leave, she might not let you stay. And I'm not willing for you to lose this. You're my best friend and if this is what you want, this is what you'll get." I said, honestly. Then I added with a smirk, "Plus. I don't want Liam to kill me for upsetting you. And it honestly seems like a good oppurtunity. I'll just have to try a little harder than usual and control myself."  
Zayn is silent for a while, his eyes shining as we stand there holding each other. I miss being like this. I miss just having someone to hold onto, someone to comfort me, somone who wants more than a nice shag. Someone like Zayn. But not Zayn. No, those days were over and though I still love him, it's not the same anymore. He has Liam and i'm happy for them and with us being how we are. I just need to find my own personal Liam. I want something real.  
The door opens, interrupting my thoughts. A skinny woman with somewhat tan skin and bleached blonde hair and dark roots comes in the room. Her big smile calms me.  
"Oh hi! Was I interrupting something?" She asks, looking between Zayn and I apologetically.  
"No. Not at all! You should probably get used to this! It's a bestfriends thing!" I say, putting my hand out to her. "I'm Harry and this is Zayn!"  
She skips the hand shake and instead gives us each a quick hug. "Oh, I know who you are! And Eleanor already told me about your little fuck up with Perrie. I know she's infuriating and all, but watch out. She will make your time here miserable if you make her to mad. One time, she caught some guy taking a Coke from the lounge and when she went crazy on him, for whatever reason, he told her to fuck off and she flipped shit! He still works here but he cries every so often when she's around." She laughs fondly at the memory. "Oh how rude of me! I'm Lou Teasdale, the make-up artist! I look forward to working with you guys!"  
Lou grabs my hand and pulls me over to a chair in front of the mirror and sits me down.  
xxx  
After about twenty minutes, both me and Zayns faces are caked with light make-up. Lou had told us about herself and her family as she worked. She was married to a guy named Tom and they had a baby girl named Lux. She'd shown us a picture of the three of them from Luxs first birthday party. They were a beautiful family and you could see the love they shared even through the picture.  
"Okay boys. I'm gonnna take you to the photo room. Ms. Edwards'll and Niall will be there. Please, for your sakes, just go through the shoot without question. Do exactly what she says the first time, and you'll be out of there soon enough. After the shoot, you're free to go until she contacts you. Now let's go!" She says, walking out of the dressing room and down the hallway until we reach another room.  
When I open the door, there's already another guy in here, setting up cameras and other equipment. He's wearing a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, blue/green pants, white Supras, and a backwards black snapback with his blonde hair showing in the front. His pale cheeks have a bright pink tint to them.  
He's so caught up with the equipment that he doesn't hear us come in and he jumps when I loudly clear my throat. "Oh, sorry. Didn't see you guys there. I'm Niall, camera man! It's nice to meet you guys."  
I smile at his Irish accent. "Hi Niall. I'm Harry and this is Zayn." I reach out to shake his hand, but instead he oulls Zayn and I into a suprise group hug. When we pull back, the surprised expressions on Zayn and mines faces match and we all start laughing loudly.  
The door is thrown open and a familiar harsh voice calls out, "Horan, get your lazy arse behind that damn camera and do your job! Styles and Malik, get in front of the backdrop and get ready."  
The three of us run to our designated areas and Perrie starts barking out orders. After a little over an hour, the shoot is done and Perrie finally has quite a few shoots that she's satisfied with. The entire shoot consisted of Perrie saying things like "You lazy bastard!", "I swear, if you don't get this one right, you won't have a fucking job!", and "You fucking idiot, not like that! Do it again!" to Niall. Once she's gone, I can tell that it's taking alot for Niall not to cry. Before I have a chance to say anything, Zayn speaks.  
"Hey man, that was rough. She has no right to talk to you like that. Why do you stay here and let her get away with treating you like this?"  
Niall looks down dejectedly before replying, "Well, I really love this job, except that part, and I really need the money it provides."  
"Well, Harry and I are gonna meet my boyfriend Liam for lunch in a bit. You should join us. Seems like you could use some decent friends and time away from here. Yeah?"  
Niall takes a minute to think before answering, "Yeah! Thanks man!" with a huge smile. "I'm just gonna go tell Ms. Edwards that I'm leaving early today." Niall walks down the hallway, and disappears into Perries' office, Zayn and I following right behind him.  
"C'mon Curls. I need a smoke and to talk to Liam!" Zayn says, pulling me quickly down the hall and out the door. I can't help but laugh at his lovesick tendencies as he pulls me down beside him on a bench outside the studio. Zayn lights a cigarette and takes a deep drag before pulling out his phone and pressing the call button.  
I watch the drastic change in my friend as the smoke clouds his lungs and the love from Liams voice clouds the rest of him. As he talks excitedly my thoughts drift back and forth between my shitty lifestyle and my dream lifestyle.  
I didn't want my life to end up like this. I didn't want to have to put up with assholes just to get what I needed and wanted. I didn't want a job I loved to turn into something I hated. I wanted a life like Zayns. I wanted love and affection. I wanted to still love doing the job I have. I wnated to be happy. But this was how my life had ended up. I made my bed, I have to lay in it.  
The sound of Zayn repeatedly calling my name and waving his hand in front of my face snapped me from my thoughts. I looked up at his worried face, Niall standing next to him looking confused.  
"Harry. Are You okay? We've been trying to het your attention for a few minutes now. We're all ready. Liam said he'd meet us at Nandos in about ten minutes. C'mon."  
We walked in silence the few blocks to Nandos. Liam was sitting in a booth when we got there and we joined him.  
We sat for a few hours just talking and laughing. We'd learned that Niall had left Ireland with his parents and brother when he was sixteen because his father had got a new job, he'd been working for Perrie for about three years and even though he was always nice and cheery Perrie was always that way with him. We'd had to calm Zayn down from trying to kill a waitress when she'd tried to flirt with Liam, even though he and Zayn we showing tremendous amotns of PDA. She was a complete idiot for trying that when they were obviously together, but I couldn't quite blame her for lusting after Liam. He was wearing a sleeveless jean jacet with the collar up over a white tank top, showing of his muscular arms, faded jeans with holes in the knees, black Doc Martens, fingerless black gloves, and his hair (which was returning after he'd buzzed it off) was pushed up into a quiff resembling Zayns. It'd taken Liam holding him back and whispering what I was assuming to be very dirty ideas for later into his ear. He'd finally relaxed, but he kept a close eye on that waitress.  
I was finishing telling them about Louis and my plan to keep him waiting for me until the last possible second, when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. When I turn around I'm looking up at Jonathan, his usually lifeless eyes filled with something I didn't notice.  
"Hi guys. Harry, can I speak to you for a little bit outside?" Jonathan asks in a tight voice. I get up and start walking out the door, him following behind. When we get to the parking lot I notice it's dark out and wonder how long we've been in Nandos. I turn around to a rather hard something hitting my face, effectively knocking me to the ground, my head hitting the concrete pretty hard. Black and white spots dance behind my eyelids and as I slip slowly out of conciousness, I feel my body being roughly jerked up and roughly put inside the car. The last thing I hear before the dark takes over my entire being, is Jonathan saying, "Thought you could just leave me. I'll show you something."


	3. Chapter 3

I groan as the light shines straight into my eyes, waking me up. My head is killing me and my cheek is throbbing, yet I have no idea why. I look around and see that I'm tied to the bedposts of my bed at home, but I don't remember getting there. I don't have the vile taste in my mouth that comes with a hangover and I don't remember drinking last night. What the hell happened last night and why can't I remember shit? I think to myself.

 

I hear a throat being cleared from the doorway and turn to see Jonathan leaning against the door frame. He walks up to the side of the bed and sits down next to me.

 

"It took all of my willpower not to hurt you really bad. I'm not just some toy that you can play with. I have feelings too, feelings for you. I'm not gonna lose you, Harry." he says, a scary tone hidden behind his words.

 

"Jonathan, what are you talking about? Let me go, it hurts. Please, just untie me and we can talk about whatever is going on right now." I say, yanking my wrists, trying to free myself.

"You don't have to be untied for us to talk. And I'm not gonna let you go. If I do, you're just gonna leave me like you're planning."

 

That's when I remember the night before. I'd met Louis then told Zayn, Liam, and Niall about him and how I wanted him and stuff. Then Jonathan walked up and asked me to talk with him outside. And then he punched me and made me hit my head, which explains the headache and pain in my cheek. I have to find some way to convince him to untie me and not hurt me.

"Jonathan, baby, I promise I'm not gonna go anywhere. Just... just untie me and we can talk and I swear I won't run. I don't wanna be anywhere else but here, with you. Please?" I beg, whispering the last part.

 

"No, Harry. I refuse to let you leave me. I love you. With all of my heart. And you just plan on hurting me." He says, determination coating his tone.

 

"Jonathan, I'm not gonna leave you right now. But we've talked about this whole love thing before. I don’t believe in love.I told you when we met that this wasn’t more than a fling. And it’s been about three months now, almost four. This is the longest relationship I’ve had in, like, four years. But I’m not gonna leave you yet. I don’t plan on going anywhere anytime soon.”

 

Jonathan looks at me for a long time, his fiery gaze seemingly burning holes into my face. He opens his mouth to speak again when there’s a loud knock on the door. Jonathan gets up and walks out of the room without another look my direction.

 

I hear the door open and quiet voices drift back to me. I strain my ears trying to hear who Jonathans talking to and what they’re talking about. All I can hear is two familiar voices whispering.

 

“Uh, no, Zayn. Harry is actually in the room asleep right now. He… um… didn’t feel too good earlier so I brought him back with me.”

 

“But he was perfectly fine before you asked to speak to him, Jonathan.” Zayn says back and I can practically hear the doubt in his voice.

 

“Well, Zayn, that was then. Once we got outside to talk, he said he had a massive headache and asked me to take him home. So I did. Now, if you would excuse me, I’m going to go shower before Harry wakes up.”

 

“Jonathan, if i find out you’ve done anything, and I mean anything, to hurt Harry, I’m gonna fucking kill you. Understand?” Zayn says, most likely through gritted teeth.

 

“I haven’t done shit to your little fuckbuddy, Malik. Now get the fuck outta my house.” A door slams before Jonathan makes his way back into the room. His normally pale face is red and his dull grey eyes dark, a look that never means anything good for me. “I fucking hate Zayn. He always looks at me like I’m trash and accuses me of stupid shit. I know you’re fucking him again, Harry. And it pisses me off.” He says, walking close to where I’m tied to the bed, that evil look in his eyes.

 

“Jonathan. Calm down. You know there’s nothing between us anymore. That’s been over for years, you know that. Just chill, babe. Before you do something stupid.” I try to reason.

 

“So you’re fucking calling stupid now?! You fucking whore!” Jonathan rages, pulling his arm back and slamming his fist into my face again and again.

 

When he finally pulls back and walks down the hall to the bathroom, I get the metallic taste of blood in my mouth and feel it trickling from my nose.

 

I start to cry quietly, not wanting Jonathan to hear and think I’m weaker than he already does. I feel the darkness creeping it’s way into my mind but I fight with all that I have. I need to find a way to get myself out of these bonds so I can call Zayn to come get me before Jonathan gets out of the shower. Lucky for me, his showers usually take two hours or more.

 

It takes alot out of me to stay conscious, but I force my eyes to stay open as I pull on my restraints. After about twenty minutes of trying to get free to no avail, my arms are aching and my head is pounding worse than before. I give up and just cry silently, my mind clouding over little by little.

 

Either my concussion is making me hallucinate, or there’s a familiar dark haired man looking through my window right now. Whichever it may be, the window (which we never lock, thank God!) slides up and in crawl Zayn and Liam. They rush over to me, Zayn quietly getting on his knees in front of my face while Liam unties the ropes around my wrist.

 

“Glad you live in a one story house mate. Else this woulda been a lot harder.” Zayn jokes through his tears.

 

“Zayn. How? How did you know? What if I was really okay, or what if Jonathan was still in here. You guys are risking a lot to come and get me.” I whisper, my own eyes brimming with tears from the pain and from the happiness of having an amazing best friend with an amazing boyfriend, both of which love me enough to save me from Jonathans rage.

 

When Liam finally gets me untied, Zayn helps me to my feet and the three of us run through the house to the front door. Without even a second glance back, I run out of the house to Liams Audi. I all but jump into the backseat in my hurry and I’m surprised to see Niall there too.

 

“Hi, Niall. Okay, can someone please tell me what’s going on?” I say, laying my head back against the seat as Liam drives from the curb.

 

“Well, about three hours ago, we were all sat in Nandos having lunch. You were telling us about a guy you met at Starbucks when Jonathan came and asked to speak to you outside. You went with him and after about fifteen minutes we went to check on you but you were gone and so was Jonathans car. Niall here said he’d gotten a bad vibe from Jonathan. So we got into my car and drove here. We sat outside the house for a little over an hour before we saw that Jonathan was sitting on the bed and we guessed he was talking to you. When Zayn knocked on the door and Jonathan was talking to him, I ran to the window and looked in to see what was going on. When Zayn got back to the car, we all waited for a good time to come in for you. Then Jonathan hit you, which fucked up your face a bit, and Zayn nearly lost it. So then he went to get in the shower and Niall stayed in the car to keep lookout while me and Zayn went in to get you out of there with that psycho. And now, here we are on the way to the hospital.” Liam explained while he sped down the freeway.

 

“If I didn’t feel like complete shit, I’d argue and tell you not to bring me to a damned hospital. But it seems kind of necessary with the way I’m feeling right now. And it’s only been three hours? It felt like a lot longer.”

 

The car goes quiet for a while and I feel myself drifting back into the dark. Before everything completely fades, I mumble a quick

 

“Thank you.”

 

And then there’s nothing but black.


	4. Chapter 4

"We have to hurry and get Harry out of here when they finally release him. I just hope Jonathan isn't here when they do. I mean, honestly, how did he even know where we were? As soon as they release him, we need to like, rent a hotel room for him to stay in or something. Because fucking Jonathan knows where the hell I live and I don't want him showing up trying to take Harry. He's not good for Harry and I'm sure Harry is tired of putting up with him being such an ass."

"Zee, calm down. You don't even have an apartment for Jonathan to know about anymore, remember? I mean, I know we haven't officially moved your things over to mines yet, but it's still our house now. So Harry can stay there, in the guest room, as long as he wants or needs. The important thing is that we keep him away from Jonathan."

"Liam, you know how Harry is. He'll think he's intruding and won't stay. He'll make up every excuse to leave and if we try to convince him to stay, he'll just go when ever he can get us out of the house for long enough. If we get him into a hotel or something, he'll stay a little longer. Long enough for it to make a difference."

"Well, you know what, I really don't give a single fuck what Harry thinks. He's our friend and I refuse to let him do anything that can out his happiness, or life, in danger. Whether he likes it or not, he's gonna stay with us. If he thinks he's being a nuiscance, he'll just have to deal with it. Cause I refuse to let anything happen to him, and I know you do, too."

"Li, you're beyond perfect. Ya know that, right? The fact that you'd do that for my- what? Oh okay, our- friend, is amazing. This. This is why I love you."

I open my eyes, despite the pounding in my head, to see Zayn and Liam caught in what has to be the most loving embrace I've ever witnessed. Zayns arms are wrapped tight around Liams neck and his head resting on his chest, while Liam has an iron grip on Zayns waist and his head on top of Zayns. It's cute but absolutely sickening, in the most friendly way possible.

"Hey, Harry! You're woke, man!" Niall says quietly, pushing himself from the chair in the corner and walking over to my bed. "How ya feeling?"

"Good, I guess. How long was I out?" My voice is hoarse and painfully raspy.

"Uh, you've been goin in and out for a few days." Niall says, laying his hand on my shoulder.

"Really?" I squeak, catching the attention of Zayn and Liam, who rush to my bedside.

"You're up! Thank goodness. Can one of you call a nurse in and then we'll get Harry caught up on what he's missed the past three days?" Zayns asks. Niall nods and walks to the corner to dial the nurses station.

"Three days?" I ask incredously while Niall tells the nurse that I'm awake.

"Yeah. We were so scared we were gonna lose you." Liam says, shaking his head sadly. Zayn reaches for his hand, squeezing gently.

"Wow. What were you guys talking about over there? Something about Jonathan, I think?" I ask, afraid to hear the answer.

And with good reason, obviously, because the three of them share a weird look before Zayn speaks again.

"Let's just get a nurse in here to make sure you're okay and tell us about how much longer it'll be until we can go home. Then we'll explain, yeah?"

I nod slowly, my nerves growing bad thinking of what has them so worried.

When the nurse comes in to check on me, no one says anything. I'm relieved to hear that I'm fine and can go home in a few days, after I get my strength back.

I thank the nurse and turn to Zayn, Liam, and Niall, who are all trying to avoid my curious gaze.

"Okay. You said when the nurse left, we'd talk about it. Now, what happened while I was out?"

"Well," Liam begins. "Nothing the first day. Just us worrying alot. Then Jonathan came the second day. All he said was that they need to call him as soon as you get better and can go home so that he can come get you. And when Zayn told him that you weren't gonna go anywhere with him, he threatened to show up at Zayn flat and kill us all to get to you, if he had to."

I feel my face pale at the though of Jonathan making a scene here and killing Liam and Zayn. He's crazy, I know he would.

"Don't worry, though." Zayn says. "We told them that he isn't gonna take you home. That we can take care of it. And since I don't really have a flat anymore, you'll just come with Liam and I to his house." Zayn smiles.

"Our house, babe." Liam reminds him.

"Our house." Zayn smiles harder.

"No." I say. "I can't intrude like that. You guys just moved in together, I can't."

"Harry. Please, don't fight us on this. You're coming with us and that's it." Liam says sternly.

"Fine. You're lucky I don't have the energy to argue or anywhere else to go." I grumble. "So, is that everything that's happened since I've been here?" I ask, afraid that I may hear something else dreadful.

"No. After that it was just alot of worrying. We were so afraid, Harry. So afraid that you weren't gonna make it. The doctors all said that they'd never seen anything like it. You just had a simple little injury but it obviously wasn't so simple because you were going back and forth between conciousness for three days! They say it may have been the concussion and stress and just the fact that you needed a rest. But we'll get you home in a few days and everything'll get way better! Promise!" Zayn says cheerfully, Niall and Liam nodding in agreement.

I lay back into the bed, wanting to sleep for a bit, but bolt straight up when Zayn says,  
"And oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Louis called you!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! Just a filler and excuse to update, honestly.


	5. Chapter 5

I sit up so fast that I think I'm going to fall out of the small hospital bed. Niall's eyes nearly fall out of their sockets, Liam makes a move forward without actually walking towards me, and Zayn runs to my side with a squeak as the wires are almost ripped out of my arms and chest.

"What the hell are you doing, idiot?" Zayn yells at me.

"Doesn't matter. Did you just say Louis called?" Zayn nods slowly. "And? What did he say? What did you say? Did he come here? Has he seen me like this? Oh God, why'd you let him in here? You don't even know him! Hell, all I know about him is what he told me in about an hour the other day. You guys are fucking cra-"

"Harry, calm the hell down! He didn't come here! And all he said was that he hoped you get better soon and to have you call him back as soon as you can. That's it. Geez." Niall and Liam now had the same look as Zayn on their faces. I relaxed back into the bed and laughed nervously.

"If you barely know the guy, why did you freak out so much?" Niall asks from his seat in the chair by the window.

"I mean, well, he was fit. And nice. And I don't want someone so fit and nice coming here and seeing me like this. Look at me, I'm so pale and my hair is a mess and I'm wearing hospital clothes for fucks sake. He was so tan and his hair was so nice and he had on regular clothes." I ramble on.

"Well. Anyways, are you gonna call him?" Liam asks, laughing at me. He's only known me for about ten months, but Liam knows me better than anyone in the world, next to Zayn, of course. He knows how to tell when something is important to me and how to judge my reactions and when I can handle things. I'm sure he knows that I wanted to keep Louis waiting, but now that he's called, I want to call him back. But I don't want to have to explain to him what happened, plus I'm tired. So, I decide to wait and call him later.

"Nah, m'tired. Maybe later. Think i'm gonna take a nap now." I lay back in the bed and close my eyes. When I feel a warm hand grab onto my own, I open them back to see Zayn.

"I promise, things are gonna be better now. I'm not gonna let Jonathan hurt you again. You're my best friend, I should have known. I should have been paying more attention. I'm so sorry, Harry." Zayn says. I can tell that he's about to cry, the tears are obvious in his voice. I look up and see Liam standing by the window with Niall. Niall is looking out of the window with a small smile and Liam is looking at Zayn like his heart is broken into a million pieces.

I sit up again and hug Zayn, both of us holding each other close. "It isn't your fault, Z. I did this to myself. I should have left when I first found out about Jonathan. But I didn't, I stayed. So don't be sorry." I feel a tear hit my shoulder and I hug Zayn closer. "And don't cry. It's not that big of a deal. I'm not gonna talk to him again, ever. So please, don't cry. For me?" I pull back and look into his eyes.

"Yeah." He says through tears.

"Li?" I call out to Liam, nodding my head in Zayns direction. He walks over and puts his hand on Zayns back, walking him to the door.

Liam stops and turns back around. "I'm gonna take him outside for a smoke for a bit, let him calm down. Go to sleep, Harry. You gotta rest to get better." He says, smiling at me then walking out of the door with Zayn.

Niall gets up and walks to the bed, sitting down in a chair. "You okay, man?" He asks.

"Yeah. I mean, my head hurts a bit and I'm kinda sleepy. But other than that, I'm fine."

"Good, good." He looks away from my face, takes a deep breath, and turns back to me with his eyebrow quirked. "So, you said you and Zayn are best friends, yeah?"

I nod.

"You seem really connected. Like, on more than a best friends level. Now, I'm not assuming and I'm not calling you a liar or anything. It just seems like something more than best friends. Like, you two know everything about each other and are so close and I've just never seen best friends be that close." He says. "If I didn't know any better, which I probably don't since I've known you guys for all of three days, I'd say you two were together. And quite in love."

I laugh lightly. "It's fine. Everyone thinks that. We dated for about three years. Then when Zayn graduated and I was a senior, we broke up. Only because he was gonna go to Uni in the States and we didn't want to deal with the trouble of such a long distance relationship. But, we stayed best friends. Then he got offered a modeling deal and decided to stay here and go with it, even roped me into it. Then he met Liam, and they're absolutely perfect together." I explain.

"And that's when you met this Jonathan guy?" Niall asks, cocking his head to the side. "Isn't that a long time to deal with someone being so rude and abusive to you?"

"I actually only met Jonathan about four months ago. And he only got mean after two."

"And you already live with him?!" He says, incredulously.

"It's... It's complicated." I answer. Niall nods and then falls silent. "Why'd you stay?" I ask after a while.

"Huh?"

"Why'd you stay here for three days? We barely know each other. I would have understood if you'd left earlier, or even when they came to get me from the house. But you stayed. Why?"

"Oh," he nods slowly. "Because you guys are cool. And I could use some friends at the job, and outside as well. Plus, I couldn't just leave and not help. You're a nice guy, so are Liam and Zayn, and I would have hated to leave you guys to deal with this alone."

I nod, muttering a quick, "Thank you, Niall." The room goes quiet again and I fall asleep, thoughts of a handsome guy with beautiful blue eyes clouding my thoughts.

XXX

When I wake up, Liam is sitting in a chair in a corner with Zayn sitting on his lap kissing him and Niall isn't in the room. I clear my throat, not wanting to sit and watch them have a moment. Zayn jumps a little before he climbs off of Liams lap and walks over to my bed.

"Hey, Harry. How're you feeling?" Zayn asks quietly. I'm grateful, because my head is killing me and I don't think I'd be able to handle anything louder right now.

"'M okay. Head hurts, though." I answer, wincing as each word sends a sharp pain through my brain.

Zayn turns to the little dresser on the side of the bed and grabs a bottle of pills, shaking out two and handing them to me with a bottle of water.

"Take these, the nurse said they'd help with the headache and if it still hurts after fifteen minutes to call and let her know and she'll bring you some morphine."

I nod, already feeling the pain starting to subside. "S'Fine. It's already going away. So, how long was I out this time and what did I miss?" I ask.

"Just a few hours. And nothing much. Louis called again to make sure you were okay." He shrugs.

"Hmm. Where's Niall?"

"In the cafeteria. Kids like a garbage disposal! He's been down there three times in the past hour! Says he's always eaten that much! It's a wonder he isn't huge yet," Zayn laughs, shaking his head.

I laugh along with him then ask, "When can I get out of this place?"

Zayn thinks, then answers, "I'll ask the nurse when she thinks you'll be able to come home."

"I'll go ask now, then go home and get a room ready for him." Liam says, standing from his chair and walking towards my bed. He pats my shoulder and smiles gently before kissing Zayns forehead and walking out of the door.

Zayn sits in the chair and pulls it as close to my bed as he can get and grabs my hand.

"So, let's not talk about the bad. Focus on the good, yeah? When are you planning on calling Louis back?" He asks.

"Well, I'm debating between today or whenever I get out of this hell hole." I say.

Zayn nods. "I think you should do it now. He seems nice enough and I think he may be worrying himself over you being here. Plus, you like him and it'll be better for you both if you do it now." He said, nodding slowly, like he was really thinking hard about it all.

"Yeah, okay. Hand me my phone?"

Zayn grabs my phone off of the dresser and hands it to me.

"Good luck." Zayn says, sitting back down.

I go to the number under Louis' name and click the call button.

After three rings I hear a low, "Harry?"

"Hi, Louis. It's Harry." I say.

"Yeah," he laughs, "I know. I did just say your name, y'know?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Head hurts and I just took some medicine. Not all the way there." I say awkwardly.

"No, it's fine. D'you know when you're gonna get out yet?" He asks.

I shake my head then blush when I realize he can't see me. "Uh, no. Liam went to go check and get a room ready for me at him and Zayns place. He's gonna tell us when he gets back."

"Okay, well, I have to get ready for work. Call me or text me or something and let me know. Then, whenever you get settled in and you're okay and all, we can get some coffee or something, yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah, okay. For sure, I'll let you know. Bye, Louis."

"Bye, Harry. Talk to you later. Feel better!" He said before hanging up.

"But Harry! That was so cute! And I think he likes you! And you obviously like him too!" Zayn gushed loudly, making me wince as my head started to pound again.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "You know it's nothing like that. Don't be such a girl. I'm tired. Gonna go to sleep." I said, closing my eyes and ignoring all of Zayns comments.


	6. Chapter 6

"And, oh my god, you should have heard it! It was so cute and I could hear Louis and he was all sweet and he asked Harry out for coffee! And Harry was all nervous and it was amazing and he claims he doesn't like him, but he does. And it's cute and-" Zayn rambles on to Liam and Niall.

"Shut up, Zayn." I say, sitting up in the bed.

Zayn turns, his face lit up and walks to me. "Harry, you're woke!"

"Yeah, your big ass mouth woke me up and I heard you talking about the call. Don't. It's not a big deal." I know it's sort of rude, but Zayn knows that I don't 'like' people. He knows how I am and he's trying to make the whole Louis situation more than it actually is. "You're pissing me off." I say.

"Better to be pissed off than pissed on, right?" Niall jokes, trying to lighten the mood. We all laugh and Zayn gives me a hug.

"I'm sorry, Harry. It's just, I've never heard a guy other than myself talk to you so sweet and you've never acted so weird with any other guy... It's new and it's cute. Forgive me?" Zayn questions, smiling innocently.

I try to glare at him, but he's doing that damn puppy dog thing Liam taught him and I can't be mad. I smile and hug him back, "Yeah, you idiot. I forgive you." Liam and Niall laugh along with Zayn and I.

The nurse walks in, interrupting out happy friends moment. At first, I'm annoyed, but what she says makes it alright.

"Mr. Styles! Glad you're up. The doctor just informed me that you should be good to go! We just need to check your vitals and do a few releases tests and you could be out of here in about an hour!" She says happily.

I nod and she asks Niall, Liam, and Zayn to step out for a few minutes so she can do the tests.

My blood pressure has leveled out, my pulse and heartbeat are normal, my concussion is healed, I can follow a light and walk a straight line, and my adrenaline levels are at a good place. The lady makes notes and checks things off on her clipboard before telling me that I'm fine and I can leave. She walks out to get the release forms and the boys walk back in.

She returns a moment later with forms for me to sign. I do, and soon enough, the four of us are making our way to Liam's car in the carpark.

"So Harry," Liam says when we finally make it out of the hospital, "we were wondering, do you feel up to celebrating your release from this hell hole?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"Well, we were thinking about dropping Niall by his house and taking you home to get ready. Then later, we could all meet up at a club or something, maybe even invite Louis? Y'know, like a welcome home type thing." Liam explains as we get into the small vehicle.

I wouldn't mind going out, but I told Louis we could get coffee, and I don't know if I should bring him around my friends, especially Zayn.

"I don't know guys... I mean, yeah, we can go out or whatever, but I don't think inviting Louis would be a good idea, Zayn may make him think something serious is going on and I don't want to get his hopes up for nothing." I say.

Zayn turns around in the front seat to face me. "Aw, c'mon, Harry! I swear I won't do, or say, anything dumb! I wanna meet him, even if there's 'nothing' between you two!" He pleads, doing the damn puppy thing, again.

I sigh in defeat. I really need to learn to tell Zayn no. "Fine, fine. I'll call him when we get to your house and let him know. Where're we going, anyways?"

Liam smiles into the rearview mirror, probably understanding my pain and quick acceptance of Zayn pleas. "Funky Buddha!" Of course, that's Liams favorite club. And with good, reason, there's never a dull moment there and it;s just a good time.

We drop Niall at his house and agree that he'll meet us at the club around eight before driving to Liams, and now Zayns, house.

When I get up to the room that I'm staying in, I pull out my phone and call Louis for the second time that day.

He answers on the third ring. "Hey, Curly Fry!"

"Really, Louis? Curly Fry?" I ask, laughing.

"Well, I like it!" He defends. "Anyways, what's up?"

"I got released a little bit ago. A few friends of mines were wanting to do a sort of welcome home thing at the Funky Buddha. I was wondering did you want to come?" I ask shyly, for some reason.

"Yeah, what time?" He asks, and I can almost hear him nodding his head on the other end of the line.

"Seven."

"Alright, see you then, Curly Fry!" He laughs, and I do the same before hanging up.

**He's quite endearing and it makes me wonder how the hell am I gonna do this?  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry walks out of the bathroom down the hall from the guest room he is staying in at Zayn and Liam’s house, only a towel wrapped around his waist. He doesn’t bother hurrying to the room because Zayn has seen him naked plenty of times and Liam just laughs whenever he happens to catch a glimpse of Harry in the buff. Plus, if he walks too fast, his heads starts spinning and he can’t do anything right after that.

He can hear Zayn and Liam talking quietly, about him, obviously. He just rolls his eyes and keeps going. He appreciates their hospitality and offers, but he can’t burden them this way. They’re talking long term living, having Harry here until he makes enough money to get stable living and can handle everything himself. Harry knows he’s a hand full, and he doesn’t want to be extra weight on Liam and Zayn’s shoulders. Besides, he doesn’t want to live in a house where his ex-boyfriend turned best friend lives with his current boyfriend. He’d be content just hearing about their personal lives, not experiencing it first-hand.

He closes the door and goes to the dresser that Zayn and Liam had stocked with brand new clothes for him. They’d went out while he was still in the hospital and bought him a whole new wardrobe so that he wouldn’t have to go back to Jonathan’s anytime soon. But eventually he would have to go back to get his clothes, talk to Jonathan, make sure there are no hard feelings and that he still has somewhere to live. As much as he wants to be away from Jonathan and never see him again, it didn’t change the fact that Harry still needed a place to live and someone to provide him with everything he needed. And as of right now, that person was Jonathan.

There’s a knock on the door and Harry mumbles a quick “Come in” as he’s pulling up the tight black jeans. Zayn walks in and smiles.

“Just right for you, yeah?” Harry wiggles his hips and buttons the jeans, making Zayn laugh. “I told Liam they wouldn’t be too tight. He said three sizes below was to little”

Harry gasps. “What the hell?! Three sizes down, are you serious?! How much weight have I lost?”

Zayn falls over onto the bed, having a hard time catching his breath because he’s laughing entirely too hard at his best friend. “Oh my god, it was a joke, you idiot! I would never buy you pants that damn small.” Zayn said, finally starting to breathe right again.

Harry scowled playfully. “You’re a dick.”

“You liked my dick though, remember?”

Harry nearly chokes on the air, but quickly recovers and says, “Yeah, you’re right. I sure do miss it, too.”

Zayn laughs and the two jump when the door opens and Liam walks in. Harry and Zayn look at each other nervously, both turning red and silently hoping that Liam didn’t hear anything they’d been saying.

Liam looks back and forth between the two friends and takes a deep breath. “Well damn, how about we get a threesome going then? I’m always up for trying new things and you are pretty fit Harry.” He says, joining in on the banter.

Harry laughs loudly. “You have the best boyfriend ever, Zayn! I thought he was gonna kill us.”

Zayn walks over to Liam and playfully hits his arm, then wraps his arms around his neck and kisses his cheek, laughing. “I thought you were seriously pissed, Liam! Don’t ever do that to me again.”

“Our big, happy, perverted family.” Liam laughs. “Harry, get your ass over here and be a family with us!” He orders playfully when Harry just sits and watches them hug with a small smile.

Harry laughs, gets up off of the bed, and walks over to join in on the little group hug.

XXX

Harry steps out of the car behind Niall, standing on the side of the car, waiting for Zayn and Liam so that they could talk to the bouncer.

When they finally got inside, Liam grabbed Harry’s arm before he could make his way over to the bar. “Hey, I know it may be dumb to bring you here then ask you this, but try not to drink too much, alright? I mean, I know this is a club and that’s what people usually do at clubs, but like, you just got out and I don’t wanna take any chances on your health, especially since we won’t all be around to make sure you’re alright every second of the night.” Liam says. Zayn and Niall nod beside him.

Harry rolls his eyes and is about to tell Liam that he is in fact a fully grown man and that he can watch himself, but he feels a hand on his hip and a soft laugh behind him. “It’s quite alright, actually. I’ll stay with Harry and make sure everything is just fine.”

Harry turns around and is shocked to see the person behind him is Louis, his hand still resting on Harry’s hip comfortably.

Zayn steps forward and extends his hand. “Oh, hi. And who might you be?” He asks, slightly skeptical, but still giving the mystery man a chance because Harry seems to be calm enough. Niall stays back as well, but Liam isn’t so trusting and steps forward, nearly snatching Harry from Louis grip, until Zayn holds him back.

“Oh dear, how rude of me. I’m Louis, I’ve been invited here tonight by Harry. Sorry to alarm you, I just… Well, I don’t really know.” Louis says, scratching the back of his neck. “Sorry, I should have thought this through…” He mutters, avoiding the gazes of the three boys with Harry.

Liam laughs and takes a step back behind Zayn, wrapping his arm around his waist. “It’s fine, mate. We’re just all a bit on edge and real protective of Harry. I’m Liam, this is my boyfriend, and Harry’s best friend, Zayn, and this is our friend Niall.” Liam introduces everyone, pointing to each boy in turn. “I see why Harry was so nervous to bring you around, you are quite the looker.”

Harry’s mouth drops open and he swats at Liam. “What the actual fuck? If anything I expected something like that from Zayn.” Harry turns to Louis. “I swear I wasn’t. It wasn’t even like that, I was…” He trails off, too embarrassed to even yell at Liam anymore.

His three friends just laugh at his awkward state, paying no mind to the death glares he’s sending their direction. “Oh, Harry. Calm down, man. We’re just taking the piss, it’s all in good humor.” Niall said, gently touching Harry’s arm to show him that they didn’t mean any harm.

Louis’ smile falls a bit. “So… Does that mean Harry wasn’t nervous to bring me around?” He asks, his voice holding a light tone of disappointment.

Zayn’s playful smile falters when he sees the true disappointment in Louis eyes, though only for a second. Before he can assure Louis that Harry was nervous, Harry speaks again. “No, no I wasn’t. Why would I be, I don’t even know you and you aren’t really important to me. Now go to the bar or something and I’ll be there in a bit, after I teach my friends how to not be dicks.” Louis nods once, solemnly, and walks to the bar, sitting on one of the stools like Harry said.

“Harry!” Zayn says, frowning hard. “That was fucking rude, it was only a joke, you ass! That poor boy has been calling to check on you ever since you were in the damn hospital, and he came to this party for you, and this is how you repay him? By hurting his damn feelings?”

Zayn is furious, and Harry can tell. But he refuses to back down, preferring to think that Liam and Zayn were wrong in their actions rather than himself. “Well, if your loud mouthed boyfriend wouldn’t have said anything, I would have never had to do that! You both promised not to do something like that, and he goes right on ahead and does it anyways! It’s Liam’s fault!”

“Fuck who did what, Harry! The point is, you invited Louis here and you’re treating him like shit right now! We were just being friendly, and you did do those things, so it isn’t like we were lying to make him look bad! He was uncomfortable, it was getting awkward, the least you could have done is let your damn pride take a small hit to help him out!” Zayn yells back. Harry know he’s right, so he doesn’t respond and just nods his head in agreement. “Now go apologize, he’s sweet!” As Harry starts to walk away, Zayn says, “And don’t pretend like you don’t like him, it’s obvious.”

Harry turns back and looks at Zayn, horrified. “What do you mean?”

Zayn smirks. “You only let people you know or are completely comfortable with touch you, especially on your hip.” Zayn says, knowingly.

Harry mumbles, “I don’t like him, I barely know him. And even if I do, so what? But I don’t, so shut up.”

“Just admit it, you like him a little, right?” Zayn pressures, already knowing, but wanting Harry to say it himself.

Harry glares, ignoring his friend and walking in Louis direction. “Hey.” When Louis only gives a small nod, Harry sighs and sits on the bar stool next to him. “Look, I’m sorry. It’s just… My friends are dicks and I didn’t want them to say anything, because yeah, I got a little nervous about you meeting them because honestly, I do sort of maybe like you and they’re idiots and I knew they would say something like that even though I told them not to! And like, I don’t wanna lead you on, because, I’m not sure if I mentioned this last time, but I’m not one for relationships, more like… a sugar daddy set up. You see, I may be a model, but I hate it and don’t make a big enough living just yet to live off it without some help, so I date guys and they tend to my financial needs, and we have sex cause why not? But I swear I’m clean, so no worries when we get there, I mean, if we get there! Oh, god, I need a drink. Bartender! Let me get something strong, anything, so long as it’s strong!” Harry shouts after rambling on to Louis in such an embarrassing fashion.

Louis laughs, letting the events from earlier go. “Calm down, Harry. Everyone has friends that are dicks, but that’s why we love them even more! And I ‘sort of’ like you, too, but I will respect your wishes on the subject of the relationship matter. Honestly, I’m a big relationship person, but I think I could maybe make an exception for you? I mean, I’m not the richest person, but I have my fair amount of money put away and I would be perfectly content to spend it on you, if  and I would be perfectly content to spend it on you, if you’d be alright with that?”

Harry gapes, most people would have been running for the hills right now. “Are you serious? I was a dick to you, and you’re saying this right now? Am I being Punk’d, where the hell is Ashton Kutcher?” Harry says, really in disbelief.

“Ha, the only Ashton I know is Irwin, so no, you aren’t being Punk’d! But yeah, I’m so serious.” Louis says, as the bartender brings them their second round of drinks. He can already feel a buzz, and he can see that Harry is buzzing, too.

“Wow.” Is all Harry can murmur, shocked.

XXX

Five drinks, three dances, and less than two hours later, Harry can barely stand up and is leaning on Louis for support.

“You need to get out of here. You weren’t supposed to drink that much and you seem to be having some issues. And I’m slightly intoxicated myself, but you’re shit faced.” Louis says, guiding Harry to a seat.

Harry slurs, “But, Liam and Zayn are still here. I’m staying with them and I can’t get in.” He complains, looking confused. Louis laughs and helps him stand up, guiding him to the door.

“Well,” Louis begins, “You need to go to bed, so I’ll bring you home with me tonight and drop you at theirs in the morning, okay? Do you trust me?” Louis asks.

Harry nods and mumbles what Louis assumes to be a yes, so he stops to tell Liam and Zayn that he’s taking Harry to his for the night, and he promises to be good. They nod, not even giving him a second glance, and he walks out, not so smoothly with Harry leaning heavy on his side.

He manages to get the bigger man inside the car when the valet pulls it around, and they ride to Louis’ house, the car silent except for Harry’s light snores. When they pull into Louis driveway, Louis sighs, know this is going to be hell getting into the house.

He goes around to the passenger side and taps Harry on the shoulder, albeit a little roughly. When the boy opens his eyes, he blinks and mumbles a “What?” to Louis. “Come on, time to get out of the car so we can go in. You’re bigger than me, I can’t exactly carry you in.” Louis laughs, and Harry laughs along with him, though Louis is sure he has no idea what’s going on.

Harry stumbles out of the car, nearly face planting in the grass lining the driveway. Luckily, Louis is there to catch him, laughing again.

Finally, they make it inside and Louis heads straight to the bedroom, sliding through the door with Harry still hanging off of his arm like a drunken koala. “Okay, Curly. I don’t have clothes that’ll fit you, so you’ll have to be slightly uncomfortable, but you can sleep in my bed and I’ll sleep on the couch in the living room.” Louis lays Harry in the bed, and grabs a comforter and pillow out of his closet for himself.

“Wait.” Harry calls, as Louis is about to leave the room. “Thank you, Louis. And if I puke in your bed, I’m sorry.” He says, immediately falling asleep, and Louis just laughs and walks out of the room.

 


End file.
